You
by fairydustonangelwings
Summary: One day Amy and her parents have a visit from John Winchester and his son Dean


_The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
And I can't sleep I need to tell you  
Goodnight_

She took the pencil in her hand yet again trying to stay focused this time on what the teacher was talking about. But it was impossible. Every time she saw the pencil in her hand it reminded her of the letter she had written a while back. Class was over and she walked the holes of the university, her head pinned down, a shadow, a ghost of her former being. The words written down on the piece of paper were stuck to her thoughts again. They were sweet, girly, soby, everything a girl would say. But she was a girl and she wasn't tough, not like him. All she did with that letter was to break her own heart, as if it was possible to break an already broken heart. But somehow, he, Dean Winchester managed to help her in achieving her goal in heartbreaking matters. She laid on her cold bed waiting for sleep to make it all better, wash away the pain of the day. But sleep never came, she couldn't sleep now anymore. She thought that if she had the chance to tell him goodnight one more time the she would finally get to sleep.

In a crappy motel bed Dean Winchester waits for sleep to take him over, help him forget about his life for just one night. But sleep doesn't come and he things about an angel sleeping soundly on its flowery bed. "Goodnight" he whispers to the sleeping angel, but she doesn't hear him.

_When we're together, I feel perfect  
when I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart_

The pictures start developing under her closed eyelids. She remembers, not so distant memories, two years back by now. Her father was a hunter until he fell in love and got married to her mom. She was the one who made him leave the hunting life behind him, it belonged to his past and she and their child were his future. But one day, the day Amy turned 22, John Winchester came along with his drop-dead handsome son. Her mother had a nervous break down when she realized that her daughter was falling in love with a hunter. She saw something building up between the two of them and she pulled Amy away. But then she saw her daughter fall apart in front of her eyes every single day without knowing why.

_All you say is sacred to me  
your eyes are so green  
I can't look away_

Amy ran away to the motel were the Winchesters' were staying. She knew John off on a hunt; her dad was joining him on this one, for old time sakes. She knocked on the door hoping with all her might that he would be there. And he was. "Amy" Dean said wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him without thinking and she knew she should care but that thought did seem to catch up to her. "Dean, I…I think I…uhm…I think I love you" she finally managed to say. He smirked, his usual cocky, smirk that made him so lovable, she rolled her eyes, and she knew he wasn't going to say _I love you too_, but it didn't matter. Her face dropped in shock when she heard the words coming out of his mouth.

"I. Love. You. Too" he said punctuating every word with a soft kiss on her lips. And she got lost into those green eyes, like hocks pulling her towards the depths.

_As we lay in the stillness  
you whisper to me  
Amy, marry me  
Promise you'll stay with me_

_Oh you don't have to ask me  
you know you're all that I live for  
you know I'd die just to hold you_

_Stay with you_

They laid in the silence of the dark room, holding each other, kissing, caressing. Dean pulled himself closer to her and whispered to her ear, the three words he would never again speak in his entire life "Amy, marry me!" Amy knows it's not possible, not now nor shall it ever be. And she cries inside. But she says yes through unshed tears and promises that she will always be with him. She made her vow that night, whispering to his ear: "I would do anything to be with you. I would die if that means I could be with you. I'll always stay here," she said lying one hand on his chest, right above his heart, "I'll always be with you".

_Somehow I'll show you  
That you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you_

But their roads parted and parents took charge of their lives. Amy went to college, just to get away from her mother. Morning came and she felt the pain again. The night didn't help anymore. But it used too. She had a place of her own in the night; she could hide herself in dreams. She heard the roar of an engine. She looked suspicious out the window. Her heart missed a beat when she saw the '67 Chevy Impala, long, slick, black and clean just as she remembered it. She got dressed in a hurry, freaking the hell out of her roommate. She threw the back pack on her shoulder and ran to the parking lot. '_I know it's him. It has to be' _she thought to herself as she opened the heavy wooden front door. He saw the light brown haired girl running to him. Her eyes were bright, the brightest green he had ever seen. She smiled as she threw herself in his arms. Her bag was on the back seat of the Impala, right next to her, and she was finally smiling and talking to Sammy like she had known him her whole life. She had one, unseen, hand on Deans' shoulder. That night she would sleep in his arms, cuddled and lulled by his breathing. He was her everything and she was ready to show him that.

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
I never thought I would say this  
I never thought there'd be  
You_

She remembered the passed nights, the nights when she fell asleep crying herself dry. He was whispering '_I love you'_ and she whispered back with all her heart putting a piece of her soul in every word. Now she was able to love herself again. And she had him. She never thought there would be _him_ after all this time.


End file.
